


Tmnt 2k7

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Tmnt 2007 mating season rp
Relationships: RaphxClaraxMikey





	Tmnt 2k7

Clara was just entering the lair and she called out for Mikey and Raph wanting for confess her feelings to the both of them. She sat down on their couch and waited for them to show up.

Donnie and Leo wanted to confess to lavender their feelings for her and also because they were in mating season in heat and they wanted her to be their mate. They were in the dojo training.  
18 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(I have returned!)  
17 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Yay ok! Your turn!  
17 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Lavender was with Clara as they walked to the lair. She then went to go look for her two crushes, Leo and Donnie. She heard someone training in the dojo so she went to check there. She peeked through the crack of the door and she blushed as she couldn’t help but stare at the blue and purple glad turtles as they trained.

Raph and Mikey were playing video games together until they heard Clara which made both of them stop and quickly turn around looking at Clara 

Mikey grinned and ran over to Clara before hugging her tightly “Hey Angelcakes! How are you?” He said calling her by her many nicknames that he had made up for her while trying to act as normal as he possibly could

Raph rolled his eyes but walked over “Hey Clara.” He said slightly looking her up and down. You could almost see the lust and love in his eyes as he looked at the blue haired girl  
17 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Brb  
17 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(Ok)  
17 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Back  
17 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Cool  
17 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
“Hi Raph and Mikey! What’s gotten into you two today?” Clara asked tilting her head to the side as she sat down on the couch and blushed looking up at them her face beet red.

Donnie and Leo were both training when they both saw their same crush and they smirked the both of them walking over to her and said hey there lavender to her.  
17 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
I am here  
17 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Lavender squeaked and jumped back since she was caught “O-Oh hey guys. H-How are you?” She stuttered while rubbing the back of her neck as her face turned a dark shade of red

Raph shrugged and sat next to her while putting an arm over her shoulder “Nothing. Can’t we say hey to our favourite girl?” He said with a grin

Mikey nodded “yeah. We’re totally fine dudette” he said while he sat on the other side of her and hand his hand on her thigh  
17 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Clara got so flustered nervous shy and and overwhelmed she got up and not knowing where she was running to she ran in Raph’s room by accident.

Donnie and Leo said that they were both fine as they picked her up and were taking her to lord bedroom. They laid her down on his bed after locking his door.  
17 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Raph chuckled and he walked into his room with Mikey “where did you think you were going Missy?” He teased while walking towards her

Mikey locked the door and fake pouted “Why’d you run away? You dont like us?” He said teasingly while he fake pouted

Lavender squeaked and quickly scooted back until her back hit the head board “w-what are you g-guys doing?!” She said slightly panicking while her face was a dark red  
17 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Clara shook her head no and squeaked saying that that was not it. “Guys please! I fell like prey and you guys are the predators!”

Donnie and Leo both smirked at her as they climbed on the bed next to her pinning her down and they bit and suckled both sides of her neck.  
17 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Raph frowned at what she said and he stopped walking towards her. He never wanted to scare her and for the fact that he did just makes him upset at himself “......sorry” he mumbled and turned around “Cmon mike. We never finished our game.” He said trying to shrug off his guilt

Mikey frowned as well. Him and Raph both really cared for her and they weren’t trying to make her feel uncomfortable or scared “yeah. I still need to kick your butt” he said with a half smile before he unlocked the door and opened it “Sorry dudette......” he said as both brothers started to walk out so their crush can feel comfortable and no longer scared.

Lavender blushed even more and she gasped before a small escaped her lips “L-Leo. D-Donnie.” She stuttered while she leaned her head back unaware she gave them more accès to her neck  
16 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Um how are you on r a p e?  
16 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Just so I know  
16 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(Uh, It makes me uncomfortable. Why?)  
16 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Ok that’s all I needed to know doing my part now  
16 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(Kk)  
16 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
“Wait! You guys I’m so sorry to have hurt your feelings! I love the both of you so much that my heart aches and my body yearns for you two!” Clara said crying hugging herself.

Leo and Donnie stopped and said they were both in love in love with her and that they were currently in heat at the moment. They kissed her neck groping her boobs softly.  
16 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Raph turned to look at her quickly a little shocked. He slowly walked over to her and looked down at her “you like both of us?” He asked slowly making sure he wasn’t just hearing things

Mikey also walked back over to her while closing the door but not locking it so she isn’t scare again “you like us? For real?” He asked shocked but happy at the same time

Lavender’s face was a dark red as she moaned again “i-i love......y-you both......t-too” she managed to say between her small timid moans while her hands played with the tails of their masks, gently tugging them  
16 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Clara nodded her head yes. She put her face in her hands and cried saying she would understand if they did not like her back.

Leo and Donnie smiled sucking on her nipples swirling their tongues around her areolas as they caressed her inner thighs and groped them too.  
16 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Raph gently wrapped his arms around her waist “hey, look up.” He said softly

Mikey stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as well while softly nuzzling her neck

Lavender gasped and arched her back as she moaned again. She hadn’t even realize that her clothes were gone ‘curse their ninja skills’ she thought to herself but interrupted her thought as she moaned again. She had the tails of their masks tangled between her fingers while she rested her hands on the back of their heads while pulling them closer  
16 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
"Ahh Mikey please!" Clara could not help but moan out to his nuzzling as she looked up at the both of them gazing into their masked eyes as she stopped crying.

Leo and Donnie chirred and chirped while they thrusted their fingers deeper rougher and faster into her grunting at how tight her walls seemed to be for a virgin.  
16 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Raph chuckled “of course we love you. And we’ll make sure you know that tonight” he said with a smirk before kissing her roughly

Mikey grinned against her neck while kissing and sucking all over the back of her neck

Lavender’s legs twitched as her walls clenched around their fingers since she wasn’t used to having something inside her. Her moans got louder as she arched her back more and continued tugging on the tails of their masks while throwing her head back  
16 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
"Raph mmm! Why wait?! I want you two to show me now please? Ahh!" Clara once again moaned for Mikey since he was doing things to her neck.

Leo and Donnie pulled them out of her. Donnie got underneath slamming his cock into her anus while Leo got on top of her and penetrated her womb with his dick as they both grunted from the tightness.  
16 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Raph pulled away and looked at Mikey who had stopped “i guess since you asked so nicely~” he teased before picking her up and putting her onto his bed before pinning her down. He started to roughly kiss and suck one side of her neck

Mikey chuckled and crawled onto the bed before attacking the other side of her neck with kisses and licking

Lavender gasped in pain and let out scream in pain before she softly whimper while tears ran down her face “i-it hurts” she said while gripping onto Leo’s shoulders tightly  
16 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow  
16 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(Okie! See you in the morning!)  
16 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(Good morning! How’d you sleep?)  
6 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Good you? I’m back  
5 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Clara elicited out wanton moans after wanton mewls for them as she arched her back and Raph has her pinned and she curled her toes.

Leo and Donnie both stopped what they were doing in both of her holes and stroked her cheeks saying the pain would go away soon.  
5 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(I slept alright. And sorry i didn’t answer early. I went for an hour walk with my family)

Raph pulled away from her neck and roughly kissed her while rubbing her hips

Mikey continued kissing and sucking at her neck leaving red marks all over her neck while he rubbed the insides of her thighs

After a few minutes Lavender moved her hips to see if the pain was gone and when she did the sudden pleasure made her moan out “Y-You can move....” she panted out while she laid her head back on Donnie’s shoulder while she wrapped her arms around Leo’s neck  
3 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
That’s fine sorry I’m on  
3 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(All good)  
3 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Ok  
3 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Clara elicited some more mewls and moans for them as she arched her back her body was shuddering in delight as she mewled too.

Leo and Donnie nodded and while the both of them made hickeys on her shoulder they thrusted into her anus and pussy faster harder and deeper grunting.  
3 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Raph churred into the kiss as he dominated her mouth while his hands slowly slid under her shirt

Mikey continued leaving marks all over her neck but not marking her as his mate yet. He waited so him and his older brother could both mark her as theirs

Lavender arched her back as she erupted in moans “A-Ahh~ L-Leo, D-Donnie!~” she gasped out as she was already overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Her small tail was fluffed up in pleasure while she dug her hooves into the bed in pleasure  
3 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Sorry can we rp more later? If that’s ok?  
3 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(Oh sure. Is it because your busy?)  
2 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
No jus don’t wanna rp right now sorry  
2 hours ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(Oh ok. Well I’ll be here whenever you feel like rping)  
2 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Ok thanks  
2 hours ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Back  
23 minutes ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
(Hi! Welcome back)  
22 minutes ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Clara moaned and whimpered out in pleasure as she kissed their cheeks and ordered the both of them to suckle on her breasts.

Leo and Donnie both roughly and vigorously rammed into her anus and her pussy at inhuman speed and pace as they kissed her neck.  
20 minutes ago

HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle  
Raph chuckled while he pulled her shirt off “Someone’s demanding~” he teased with a purr while cupping her left breast in his hand before he leaned down and started to suck her breast

Mikey grinned and grasped her right breast in his hand “Well~ what the lady wants is what the lady gets~” he churred before he joined his brother as they both sucked on her breasts

Lavender’s moans got louder the faster her crushes rammed into her “M-More!~ Please L-Leo! Donnie!~ i want more!~” The doe mutant was taken over by pleasure and lust and she shivered feeling their lips against her skin but also very close to the crook of her neck which makes her wonder if they’ll mark her as their mate or not  
12 minutes ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Hey btw my oc doesn’t wear bras forgot to mention that sorry  
7 minutes ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Clara screamed their names out loudly as she wrapped her legs around their waists. She scratched her nails down their shoulders too.

Leo slapped and smacked his pelvis into her hips as he thrusted in her while Donnie grinded his pelvis into her ass cheeks growling.

Raph left bite marks all over her left breast while he rubbed her inner thing roughly “You like that baby?~” he asked before he licked her collarbone and left a bruise

Mikey left red marks all over her right breast and her collarbone while he held her hip with a tight grip

Lavender threw her head onto Donnie’s shoulder as screams of pleasure escaped her lips. She grinded her hips in Leo’s while she pulled Donnie closer to her back as she continued moaning their names as she begged for more “A-Ahhh!~ H-Harder!~ Please. G-Give me m-more D-Dadd-“ she quickly stopped herself from finishing that word and replaced it with a moan hoping they didn’t notice  
3 minutes ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
“Ahh yes fuck Mikey Raph please! Mark me and make me yours the both of you! I can’t take it! I’m gonna!-“ Clara said shouted and cried out in pure bliss.

But Donnie and Leo did hear that and they smirked and bit into her shoulders marking her as their mate and thrusted into her holes one more time before climaxing in them.

They two brothers glanced at each before they changed positions with Raph in front and Mikey in the back. Once they were in position they suddenly thrusted into her holes, Raph thrusting into her pussy while Mikey took her anus while marking her as their mate

Lavender let out a last scream in pleasure as she orgasmed and clenched around them before she slowly came down from her high. Now that she as more aware of her surroundings she could feel a cool liquid leak down both her shoulders. She knew it was her blood and she was to exhausted to care so she buried her face into the crook of Leo neck as small purrs could be heard from the exhausted female  
4 minutes ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Clara didn’t feel any pain surprisingly but her anus and pussy holes inside she felt her tight walls in both clench their dicks as she moaned out loudly.

Leo and Donnie pulled out of her panting heavily. They wrapped their arms around her and nuzzled her neck as they lapped up her blood. They put the covers over them and closed their eyes to sleep.

Raph lapped up the blood that started rolling down her shoulder while his hips slammed against her’s as he thrusted at a inhuman speed

Mikey sucked on the mark he gave her as he held her hips tightly while thrusting into her anus

Lavender smiled softly before yawning and closing her eyes snuggling into her new mates before drifting off to sleep.  
2 minutes ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
“Ahh Raph Mikey please! I’m yours you guys now and forever! I’m your guys mate!” Clara shouted and screamed out in pleasure and in ecstasy.

Raph smirked as he continued roughly thrusting into her “and you better not forget it~” he growled into her ear before nibbling her earlobe letting out a churr into her ear

Mikey’s pelvis roughly slammed against his new mate’s ass while he rubbed her hips “We’ll make sure that you won’t~” he purred softly  
3 minutes ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Clara shivered and shuddered at all of this that was happening to her she nodded bd she could only whimper timidly and submissively. She was not the dominant type at all.

Raph hand his hand on her thighs spreading them apart as he buried himself deeper inside her as he thrusted faster if that was even possible

Mikey grabbed her thighs and held them spread apart while her knees pointed to the ceiling so his brother and himself could go even deeper and hit places Clara didn’t know exist  
14 minutes ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Brb  
6 minutes ago

Lover fan of many Pokemon ships RaihanxGloriaxLeon  
Clara moaned and whimpered as she felt herself reaching her peak and her high came crashing down on all Raph’s dick inside her as she nuzzled Mikey’s neck.


End file.
